Flight
by animeflufflife
Summary: Ahead lies a mountain. They'd worked so hard to get there and it's the one thing that stands between them and their goal. But are they ready to tackle it? And is she ready to put away the past and take on what's in front of her? Is she ready for change? There is no choice now, but to take flight. (SEQUEL TO SURROUNDED)
1. Chapter 1

1

 _HELLO! I am animeflufflife, if you do not know; pleasure to meet you. You are reading the first paragraph of my sequel fanfic, Flight. If this is your first time 'round these 'ere parts, you might want to check out the first fanfic, Surrounded, to understand the personal story/life of my OC, Kageyama Mei. If you already read it, then GREAT! You're at the right spot! This story will follow the basic plot line of Haikyuu Season 3, so I'll try to update every week (but school exists so I might be bad at keeping to my schedule...bUT ILL TRY!)_

 _Anyways, without further ado, let's get on with the first chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or its characters or its plot line. I simply own m_ y _character and her story._

? POV:

Every muscle of my body tenses. Every hair rises as goosebumps scale up my arms like on a winter's night. Snow breezes around me, fingers of wind dancing in the air on its tiptoes and thrashing it about in whirlwinds. But there's only one goal ahead of me, invisible but present.

All that stands between me and that goal is a mountain.

It's cold, yet the sun blazes upon me and shimmers on the very tip of the peak, which glints in a similar manner a perfectly-sharpened pencil does under a light source. Its ridges are cut sharp, incorrigible scars that mar the skin that is the surface of the mountain. Touch its edge and it'll indubitably summon blood. Unsteady sedimentary rocks balance upon each other against all sides of the mountain, each its adjacent neighbor's cornerstone.

"Impossible," breathes a voice, not unfamiliar.

"I wonder what's on the other side."

I realize it's my voice.

But images start to appear in my peripheral vision. There's the towering figure that is Tsukishima. A crop of long brown hair reminds me of Asahi. And at my right hand side is Kageyama.

"Impossible," he repeats.

I want to reply, but my words come out as dry air. What?

"SHOYO, I SWEAR ON YOUR DAMN VOLLEYBALL CAREER-"

The vision instantly blurs into wisps of the mountain and Kageyama, replaced by the exhausted face of Mei and her unblinking, black-circled, blue eyes.

"Finally," she breathes, all huffy. "You play volleyball till you pass out or something?"

I sit up, confused. I'm on the gym floor, which is empty besides us. "What am I doing here?"

"Like I have a clue," Mei instantly says. She flashes a half-hearted apologetic expression for her sharp remark and returns to her usual stern demeanor. "Ukai ain't gonna be happy when he hears you've been wearing yourself out before a huge game. You do realize this is a five-set match, right?"

I widen my eyes. "I get to play five sets again Ushijima?!"

"Not if you screw up the first three," she says, not a trace of sympathy in her tone. Straight-forward as always. "You'd better get your butt outside, by the way. Everyone should be arriving in less than 10. Help me pack up our shit so we can hit the road stat."

"Bossy," I hiss under my breath as I start collecting volleyballs from the ground.

"Heard that!"

It doesn't take long for the two of us to silently clear out the gym. With a deft flick of her wrist, Mei locks the door to the storage room. What we have to lug to outside to where the bus is lies at our feet.

"Can I ask you a question, Mei?"

Her eyes coolly flicker over to me, surprised. "I'm listening."

"In all honesty, what are our chances of winning against Shiratorizawa?"

Instantly, her expression hardens and regret surfaces in my heart as her collected demeanor cracks. "You've done and said a lot of stupid crap, Shoyo. But that might've been the stupidest of them all," she spits, an unrecognizable emotion lacing her words.

"...why?" I blurt out. Keep your mouth shut!

"I don't answer stupid questions. Grab the stuff and move your tiny ass." She has already regained her control, her hair swooped into a no-nonsense-looking bun and her jaw hard. She's definitely not in the mood to mess around with.

I hastily grab the stuff we need and follow her out of the gym. Forget Mei; I need to focus on what's ahead of me and how I'm going to overcome it.

OOO

MEI POV:

If you seriously want my opinion, no one is mentally prepared to challenge Shiratorizawa. I remember returning to Japan for a brief trip two years ago and attending a Seijoh-Shiratorizawa match. If there was one word to describe their volleyball team, it's "brutal". Mercy isn't in their dictionary.

I think the number one thing that irks me most about them is their reliance on Ushijima (more infamously known as Ushiwaka as a combination of his last and first name). Their team is undoubtedly beyond average in skill and precision, but Ushijima is their core. Break him, and it gets way easier from there. He's their strength and their weakness.

The simple thought of him makes my knees shake and my palms get clammy.

"Mei!"

"Way to get here on time. Tell me you brought my bento."

Tobio takes the seat behind me, setting his sports bag from two Christmases ago onto the floor of the vacant bus. "I would but then I'd be lying. Forgot mine too, if it's any comfort."

"You're such an idiot," I hiss, but with little serious malice in my tone.

There's a brief silence before Tobio starts the discussion I already knew was coming. "What's the real game plan? I know Ukai's going to be all generic and pep talk so give it to me before anyone arrives. What are our chances of winning this for real?"

I groan before I can catch myself. "You can't be serious. Shoyo asked me that just a while ago."

"I am serious. If anyone knows how this will play out, it's you. You're pretty much psychic when it comes to the outcome of a match." He smirks and slight dimples form on both sides of his angular face. "Remember that one time we were about 7 and were watching the alumni versus varsity game when Gramps was still Karasuno's coach? You were hell-bent on the team's victory when everyone else doubted they could take the alumni. And that to the alumni's inability to take even one set off them."

"Thanks for the flattering memory. But today's different...frankly, I'm running straight into a battle of unknowns."

Pure shock crosses his face but it instantly dims down to a slightly interested flicker. "That's new. Better not tell that to Hinata or he'll throw up on the ride there," jokes Tobio.

"May not need to," I mutter with a nod at the approaching boy. His skinny limbs are shaking, like a fragile baby fawn trying to walk for the first time in its life.

"Do you think he'll be there?"

I look at my hands, folded in my lap. I don't need to ask who he's talking about. "Maybe. What difference will it make?"

"Don't screw with me, Mei."

"This isn't about him or how you or I feel. It's about you and me winning this thing. Get that through your head."

"You've made yourself quite clear," he spits back. But I can tell there's plenty more eating at his brain.

"You scared?" I ask him.

"I've never been scared."

"Mom let you leave the house spouting lies like that?"

"Very funny."

"Thanks. Now answer the question, dumbass. You seem to doubt our victory, and doubt is born from fear."

"No! I'm not scared," he sighs. "I'm confident in my skills and the rest of the team is reliable. But I'm saying we may not win."

I pat his shoulder. Just touching him reminds me of all the games I've ever attended of his. Unimaginable strength, flawless talent, inimitable precision-he had it all and it scored him victory after victory. Not a single loss, at least when it mattered. "Guess what, little brother? Today might be the day you lift your fork and taste defeat."

He's silent for a long period of time, my hand on his shoulder, his gaze set in front of him. "Are you trying to scare me? Because I see little purpose in that."

"Wisdom comes from experience. Experience comes from lack of wisdom." I smirk. "Terry Pratchett."

Before he can answer, Tanaka-senpai jumps into the bus with a war cry, spinning his gym bag in the air like a cowboy's lasso. "Yahoo! We're going to smash these damn finals and beat the hell outta Ushijima and his Shiratorizawa followers!" he shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Seems like someone drank his coffee this morning," mumbles a sleep-deprived Ukai as he stumbles into into the bus, clipboard in hand. "Woke up the entire damn neighborhood."

"Wouldn't get too cocky if I were you," Tsukki comments. He slides into a seat, followed by Yamaguchi. "You always miss when you're arrogant."

"Say that again?!" threatens the passionate 2nd year.

"Real chatty this early morning, aren't we?" Suga enters the bus with a small smile on his face and the other third-years trail behind me, only partially awake.

I clap for attention after mentally doing a head count. Takeda-sensei and the managers will be coming later by car. So I move up to the front for everyone to see me and shout, "Alright, shut up, you lot! I ain't dealing out motivational speeches when we get there because that'll just screw with your head and that's the last thing you need on an important game day. So I'm giving my advice now, and I can promise you it'll be better than the generic crap Ukai spits at you (just kidding, not really): hustle hard till you win. Done! Get a move on, bus driver; we're heading for the finals, boys!"

OOO

"My advice is NOT generic," Ukai says as the guys warm-up.

I scoff, "Beg to differ."

"Those are fighting words, Mei."

"To get through to people, you just gotta smack 'em sometimes," I tell him. "Hit them hard enough and they might actually listen."

"You're not an ancient times Japanese mother who's trying to deal with her twelve sons who always misbehave. I agree that being direct is important but you have to remain calm so that they don't panic either."

Ukai's philosophy of coaching is simplistic: tell them in a motherly manner what needs to be done and let the chips fall where they may. But I think you need to drive them to ensure victory. That's just how I was raised as a volleyball player, and that's how I'm going to teach volleyball players.

"This better not get in the way of the game...our differences," Ukai says. "I can handle this one, Mei."

I raise a doubtful brow and fully turn to him. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, Mei. I'm the head physical coach; what I say goes. Just trust me," he assure me, a little forcefully for my taste.

"You two, it's okay!" Takeda-sensei butts into our conversation (what's new). "I'm sure we can work something out for the two of you-"

"Not a chance," I interrupt. I know I'm being a little unreasonable but I really think I can handle being the main coach for the finals. Ukai needs to stop just standing there and actually get his hands dirty for once, and if he doesn't, I will.

"But-"

Takeda-sensei doesn't bother finish his sentences. Because the level of cheering on Shiratorizawa's side has quadrupled to ear-blowing loud. And that can only mean one thing.

The main doors of the gym rip open, its banging noises drowned by the drone of cheering and band-playing. The players step onto the floors, wearing their marching purple uniforms and hardened, superior expressions. They are the living examples of an elite volleyball team. And of course, in the very center of their squad, treads their leader and general, Ushijima, battle-ready.

"Flashy as always," I mumble. Just wait till you see them play though.

 _OKAY I get it. That was kind of a sucky ending but I felt like it was getting lengthy. ANYWAYS that's the end; thanks for reading chapter 1. See you next week!_

 _much love, animeflufflife xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_can we just talk about how EPIC NOYA WAS IN EPISODE 2 legit the entire time I was screaming YES OMG MY BABY NOYA AHHHH SLAY THATS MY BABY repeatedly no joke I WAS CRYING_

 _but what's new?_

 _ANYWAYS i'm pissed at myself bc I've been lazy af recently. like I just don't want to do freaking anything bc literally everything feels annoying and tiring. and idek i'm just having one of those moods...and that's why I haven't been writing. It's not like I don't have the time; I'm just lacking motivation and it seems so exhausting (which it kind of is, because writing can be draining if you're not bursting with ideas and inspiration). but I'm not here to complain and you're not here to listen so let's just freaking get on with it already!_

 _disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or its characters or its plot line. I own Mei my bae (tbh wouldn't date her but YOU KNOW WHAT IT RHYMES)_

Mei POV:

"We're playing Shiratorizawa this week."

I can't read my grandpa's reaction whatsoever; if he's surprised, he doesn't show it. "Hmm...what of it?"

"You know Ushijima. You were still coaching while he was 'round. Tell me about him," I command.

He doesn't sit up from where he lies on the wooden planks of his house, bathing in the sunlight of the morning. His hands fold over the slight, developing roll of his stomach, the skilled fingers that used to perform miracles on the volleyball court now resting unused. "I don't like Shiratorizawa. Never did. Probably won't ever."

"I'm not here to trash talk, old fart; I'm here for information."

"You really ought to learn some manners, kid," he sighs.

"I'm quite curious too."

Ukai in a tracksuit appears, his silhouette casting shadows onto the shining surface of the rippling koi pond. "Mind sharing?"

"In fact, I do mind."

"What's it gonna take for you to open that crap-spittin' mouth of yours, old man?" I ask.

His bloodshot eyes glance upwards, thoughtful. "Teach my kids then."

"Deal. Spill."

"If you must know, Shiratorizawa is a school of simplicity. The strongest survive in every aspect of life. End of story."

"You really are an old fart. You know that?"

"Thanks," he mutters, unaffected. "Want to know how to counter their brutal strength?"

I smirk. "Now we're talking."

"Play smart."

Frustration bubbles within me but I rein in my emotions. "Can you elaborate on that?"

"I'm not going to just hand over answers to you. That's not how coaches are made."

I rise to my feet and promptly kick him in the side. The briefest flash of pain registers on his expression before he punches back. I duck at the last moment and he swings at air.

"If you don't understand, then you're stupider than I thought, Mei."

That slings a weight on my heart. I can hear the slight disappointment in his words and suddenly, I'm not annoyed with him, but me. What am I missing here?

OOO

"Snap out of it, Mei."

I flinch out of my daze and meet Ukai's eyes. "Sorry," I mumble.

"Are you looking ahead, Mei?"

"Where else?" I sharply say. "There isn't anything but victory down my path."

"Doesn't come easy. Figure out a game plan yet, Miss I-can-figure-it-out-without-assistance?"

I'm driven into a corner and I know it. I got cocky. But I'm just not ready to admit it. "I was developing one before you went and interrupted me in the process. Now shut up."

Fine, call me stubborn, call me self-centered because you ain't wrong. But that doesn't mean I'm useless either...I'm still figuring it out, okay?

I study our players. I need to know what shape we're in as we head into the battlefield. Tobio's calm, collected, as are all the third-years. Excellent; he and Daichi especially need to be on top of their game.

Tsukki's immune to the presence of his opponent. The gears of his brain are turning at incredible speed. I can't really tell what he's thinking, but I trust him to understand and play with a level head.

Noya on the other hand is an open book, a complete bundle of excitement and nervousness. There's an underlying confidence within him though. And his defense has never been better; I can say that for sure.

I note our offense: Shoyo's quiet for once, and that gets my blood rushing because that means he's getting serious. Tanaka-senpai and Asahi-senpai are a little on the shaky side, but it's just intimidation and nerves. It's hard not to have that against a powerhouse like Shiratorizawa.

My gaze can't help but flicker to the other side of the court and find Ushijima. His meet mine and the iciness in them makes a shiver sprint down my spine faster than an Olympian gold-medal winning runner. But I refuse to look away before he finally does. I can never read the guy; he has a wall built up in front of him, a countenance of confidence, mild arrogance, and ultimate strength.

I'm coming for you, Ushijima, Ushiwaka, whatever the hell your name is. And I will take you down. Not for Toru, but for me. I told Tobio he has never seen anything but victory. But I see his-our team before me. And I see their capability to take down the best of the best. Now I know for a fact that we won't be the ones facing failure. It's Ushijima's day to finally taste the devastating flavor of defeat.

OOO

"What do you think?" asks Takeda-sensei.

"A little discouraged. But I noticed there's a subtle regularity to-"

"We're doing well," Ukai interjects, and I realize that Takeda-sensei was talking to him in the first place, not me. I can feel myself flush in embarrassment. "I'm just worried about..."

"Yeah, Ushijima might be the tallest obstacle we've ever faced," I finish for him.

He gives me a weird look that almost says, "Where the hell have you been?" He shakes his head and smooths out his blonde, spiked hair. "Have a look at our defense."

I turn back to the game, just in time to see Ushijima's muscled legs bend and launch his lean body into the air. His left arm swings and comes down like a metal bat, ready to smash anything that comes in its way as it does with the ball. A flash of orange uniform zooms through the air and zips into position. Our beloved libero's right where he needs to be in order to get a smooth receive to our setter.

Unwavering concentration in his eyes, Tobio pulls a zero-tempo quick, perfect for Shoyo, who was expecting this timing and spikes without hesitation. The blockers stand startled as the ball falls at the red-headed one's feet.

The crowd on our side, first just as shocked, erupts into choruses of cheers and applause. Meanwhile, Shiratorizawa's struggles to remain composure at the sight of Ushijima's spike being picked up by Noya-senpai.

Ukai finally speaks. "Ushijima may not be easy to stop as a blocker, but we can keep trying to pick up his spikes. Don't be so naive."

I stare at my hands, speechless and unable to look at anyone or admit defeat. I allowed myself to assume that because Ushijima was the most obvious in his brutality and ability, he was going to be hard to take down. And I'm not wrong. It's just that I was running up against a wall without looking at my surroundings.

"I can name you a different problem though." Ukai nods at the blocker I mentioned before, the one with the insanely red hair and ghost white, freckled skin. He wears the jersey number 5.

"What about him?"

Ukai's lips reactively twist into a confused frown. "You okay, Mei?"

"Yes!" I cry. "What's wrong?!"

"You're more observant than this..."

"For goodness sake, just tell me what's so dangerous about #5!"

"Just watch. We just lost the serve, so it's theirs and you'll see," Ukai mutters.

I shrug. What's up with him, being all mysterious? ...but am I really being super ignorant today? I'm not noticing as much I would normally...what's wrong with me?

The ball sails over the net and Daichi receives it, passing it to Tobio with ease. Synchronized attack time! Four sets of legs begin to charge but the blockers seem unfazed by this. My heart already starts to sink.

"Blocking isn't a technique to stop the ball," #5, Tendo-san, mumbles. His eyes flash at an alarming rate and within a split-second, he has whispered something to the other blocker, the only first-year starter. They leap into the air and I wince.

"Guess blocking?!" I shriek, my voice filling the silence. Not for long, because Shoyo's arm swings down and ricochets instantly off of Tendo-san's.

"It's a technique to smack down the ball," he finishes, a pleased smirk on his face. "If you wanna beat Ushiwaka-kun, you'll have to get through me first." (Quotes from Episode 3)

This goes on for the entire first set, which we lost. And the second. At least we're keeping up slightly compared to the first set.

"Timeout," hisses Ukai to Takeda-sensei. He looks to me, his gaze steady and prepared. "Got any advice to give?" I don't say anything. "You're kidding."

"I'm not," I mutter. Shame fills my heart. I'm really just all-talk.

He looks like he wants to yell at me. But thankfully, he doesn't. Instead, he exhales deeply and looks about at our approaching team. "That #5 can be tricky. It's better to think that his movements have no regularity to them. Don't think too hard and get fooled by them. With opponents like this, it's best to lead them as far left or right as possible. We can still counter his blocks!"

Tsukki raises his hand. "I'd like to say something...to the other blockers against Ushijima, if possible."

What's going on with him? He's being...strangely initiative. That's so unlike him. But what's he going to do? Our problem of difficult blockers doesn't really relate to a defensive player.

"He's got a plan. You gotta give the guy kudos; he's a pretty smart dude. He thinks stuff through."

"What of it?" I accidentally spit out.

Ukai gives me a hard look, but restraint holds him back. "I would save the smart-aleck shit for off the court, Mei. Hold your tongue."

This just makes anger bubble within me. But if Ukai can hold back his emotions, I can too...I think.

 _CRAP CRAP FLIP FLAP BLIP BLAP this is so crappy i'm crying. i might edit it in the future, but i kind of like where the plot is going. please like + review + follow + all that lovely ish._

 _much love, animeflufflife_


	3. Chapter 3

_i am NOT okay. NOT AT ALL. i just watched episode 4 and i was nearly in tears. because since day one, Tsukki has been my favorite character. and i feel like he was always under appreciated for his cocky attitude and lack of effort in the game. but to see how much he has improved and all the recognition he is getting and how he's learned to truly love volleyball-i am so proud of my baby so, so much im prouder than Akiteru. no joke._

 _disclaimer: i don't own Haikyuu or its plot line. i simply own my own story and Mei._

Kiyoko-senpai stands at my side, subtly casting a worried glance in my direction every once in a while before returning to the game. "You seem a little flushed. You're not coming down with something, right?" she asks in her gentle voice. She hands me a new bottle of water, which I gratefully accept.

I just shake my head.

There's just a lot going in my mind right now. But I'll tell you this: my head's definitely not in the game today. What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been unfocused like this; my eyes have always been set on what's ahead of me and the next mountain to climb and conquer. But I'm missing little things in the game normally would notice instantly. I'm empty on game strategies. I can't even see straight; my brain is starting to feel like it's turning into lead. I want to punch myself awake and fall over dead at the same time.

Ukai's ignoring me. I would ignore me too, because I'm sitting on the bench, about as useful as a brick. I'm not trying to be useless at all, but he's been touchy ever since my snarky comment, so I don't dare say anything in fear that he might just blow. In conclusion, I deserve this shit. And it's only the bloody second set too.

"Mei. Look."

I lift my weary head. In flight, Ushijima, up against Tobio, Tsukki, and Asahi (that's one tall wall, I'll tell you), sends the ball straight down...right there for Noya-senpai to easily receive it.

"Why'd he spike a straight? Isn't he a fan of different angles?" I ask.

"It's all Tsukishima." I flinch, pleasantly surprised. Tsukki? A proud smirk not unlike a father's is branded onto Ukai's face.

OOO

" _Mei?"_

 _I set aside my packet of notes and ballpoint pen to look up at the looming figure of Tsukishima Kei. "What's up, Tsukki? Need a setter to frustrate?"_

 _"No," he replies bluntly. His inexistent humor somehow amuses me. "I want to know why you're so confident."_

 _I grin. "Tsukki, you know you're going to have a hard time tomorrow. You're up against Ushijima, one of the scariest and most powerful spikers in the nation. How confident are you?"_

 _"I could never match up to Ushijima," he replies steadily, without a sign of effect from my words. "We're completely different. Different bodies, different experience, different motivations, different levels of effort and time placed into volleyball. But..."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I'm expecting to completely block at least one or two of his spikes."_

 _I'm taken aback. I wasn't expecting much confidence...or so little. With Tsukki, he was either 100% full of it or just barely confident. "I'd like to see that."_

 _"I'm sure you would."_

 _"Okay then. For every spike of Ushijima's you block, I'll go on a real date with you," I say, only half-teasing._

 _"No thanks," he says._

 _"Please, you want to accept," I urge, giggling._

 _"Not a chance. And you haven't answered my question: why are you so confident? You know you're technically just a student advisor, not an actual coach for the team. It's a wonder they let you on the bench."_

 _"I have connections."_

 _"Tangent."_

 _I cross and uncross my legs repeatedly. I've gotten into the habit of doing that when I'm nervous. "I'm not confident...at all."_

 _"...oh."_

 _"I'm scared. Ushijima...Shiratorizawa, they're all on a whole other level I don't think I can measure up to, as either a volleyball player or a coach, know what I mean?" I look up at him, hovering over me awkwardly. "Can I be honest with you?"_

 _"Well, you're already on a roll, so...go ahead."_

" _Whenever I coach you guys during practice...I feel like you don't actually need me. My advice isn't as expert as I make it out to be. You guys are already so incredibly talented at volleyball and you really know your stuff. I don't even know why I'm still here. If you're up against Shiratorizawa, then that's the point at which I fully know that I'm pretty much useless for this team." I don't know what kind of expression to wear at this point-I'm nowhere near tears but I'm not the kind of person who can just laugh things off either. I glance at him, looking for a reaction._

 _In regular Tsukki fashion, he doesn't say anything. What was I expecting to be honest, a hug?_

 _He takes my hand in his. I widen my eyes, more surprised than disgusted. It's big and strong when it clutches mine. I stare at it briefly. These fingers have blocked more spikes than I can ever imagine._

 _"Thanks...for everything you've done. You're more than just a coach; you're practically our drill sergeant. You push us farther than any coach would; it's kinda scary." I grimace. Is that what they all think? "But you're also our number one cheer captain. You're the best supporter ever._ "

 _He squeezes my hand slightly._

 _I have no words._

 _We just look at each other for a while, connected by our hands and all the unspoken words._

 _I can't even remember letting go_.

OOO

"You know what?" Ukai's words bring me back to reality. "I trust him. Tsukishima, I mean. And I trust our team. I'm going to back off a bit on the coaching."

That snaps me back in. "What?! You can't be serious!"

He blinks rapidly when he notices the sudden burst of motivation and life in me. "I don't really like to lie when it comes to volleyball..."

"But that's basically deserting them! The purpose of a coach is to guide them throughout the game!" He's mad. I promise you, this guy is insane.

"The purpose of a coach is to think and act with the best in mind for his team," he corrects me, a dark shadow crossing his face. Traces of Ji-chan surface in his ambience, and fear suddenly floods into my heart like gas in a tank. "What the hell are you doing, Mei? Twiddling your thumbs isn't going to win a game. Butting heads with Ushijima isn't going to win a game. Raw power isn't going to win a game. What does? A brain."

"This isn't a game of chess, Ukai," I hiss. "It's a match of strength. The team better at volleyball wins." WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MEI? You already pissed him off enough! But the words have already left my mouth before I can even comprehend the consequences.

His eyes narrow at me darkly. I'm screwed. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get out!"

"What are you saying, Ukai?" I can hear the zoom of my heart plummeting closer and closer to the ground.

"You don't belong on this team. Gramps did not teach you to look down on volleyball, on players like that. You don't deserve this team and the people on it. Just damn leave already."

"You're telling me to leave team?"

He looks dead serious though, eyes ablaze and jaw set. "No, I'm kicking you out of the team. Get off this bench and leave the gym. NOW."

I can hear Takeda-sensei calling a time-out, which isn't worth sacrificing for this bloody argument but what's done is done. Fine, Ukai. If you don't want me to sit and folds my hands in my lap, I'll do something. "And what if I don't? You're going to overthrow my authority?"

"I'm just as much Ukai's grandchild as you are, Mei." His even tone pumps my scale annoyance higher.

The boys are already coming in closer to huddle and discuss players when I blow it all out. "You think I'd stoop low enough to go through Ji-chan to be a coach for your damn team? No, I damn begged the freaking principal to give me some kind of position in volleyball because GUESS WHAT, Ukai?" My head throbs crazily as my voice rises and my heart races faster than a horse. "That's how committed I am to volleyball and that's how much I wanted to be on this team, for Tobio, for you, and for me. But if this how the team is going to receive me, I don't want to be a part of it. Damn straight, I'm leaving before you can officially kick me out."

I don't look a single person in the eye as I leave the gymnasium.

Well, I've gone and done it.

 _WOW that took a turn. and it's only chapter three! well, not really because it's a continuation of the first fanfic (SURROUNDED-go read it if you didn't realize that this is a sequel yet!)_

 _well hope you liked it! tune it for next week and find out everyone's reaction to Mei's blowup._

 _much love, animeflufflife xx_

 _see you next week!_


End file.
